


Going, Going... Gone!

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [88]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Charity Auctions, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Magical Wizard Posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: "Sold to the gentleman with the blond hair and the big bag of Galleons!"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Going, Going... Gone!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curlyy_hair_dont_care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/gifts).



> This is for the lovely par120988 who wanted _mischief._

### Wizards, Witches and Wix of England! 

>   
>  _Open your vaults wide for the chance to win a date with Harry Potter in the Prophet’s Premier Bachelor Auction!_  
>  _Every Galleon raised supports the Lovegood Home for Magical Creatures!_  
>  _Don’t delay: Bid today or your date with our Saviour will Apparate away!_  
> 

Draco squinted at Harry’s photo on the poster before him. The bespectacled _git_ smiled and winked back, mischievous and beautiful. 

He shouldn’t be so bloody jealous. The date was for charity. They’d only shared a single, darting kiss. 

Draco sighed, resigned. He absolutely _loathed_ asking Lucius for advances on his inheritance.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Harry is being _very_ mischievous in this story: he knows that Draco would pay anything for a second date!
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
